


[Podfic] Weight And Motion Series

by dodificus



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 5-6 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-04
Updated: 2008-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Supernatural/Firefly crossover. Set post-movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Weight And Motion Series

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Weight And Motion Series](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8925) by Sevenfists. 



**Length:** 5:12:08  
**Format:** m4b  
**File Size:** 141 MB (m4b)  
**Download:** Filefactory [m4b](http://www.filefactory.com/file/47p9wg5jc6x3/n/Weight_and_Motion_Verse_m4b) OR Audiofic Archive [m4b](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201106154.zip)

Audiobook created by cybel  
Cover by cybel

Originally recorded during 2008 and 2011


End file.
